Angel's Demon
by WookieCookie
Summary: He wavers to make his own decision but in the end, it isn't a difficulty at all. Implied LukaxZero Unbetaed


**Warnings: OOC(?), grammar mistakes, demon stuff thingy and many, many more.**

**A/N: Everything I **_**made up**_** in this story is based from my own imagination. **

**X_X**

* * *

><p>The cry of the newborn baby resonated in the palace, as the sound soon became the most beautiful melody the father of the babe had ever heard. A smile graced the king's tremble lips, taking the small bundle of life into his strong arms, making a short eye contact with the drained mother who was resting in the huge bed.<p>

The baby hadn't opened his eyes yet but once he did - the king knew his son would have his mother's beautiful, deep lilac eyes that could enchant anyone with just a soft glance. "He's perfect." the monarch whispered, still in his loyal robe. Gently, the mother turned her head to face her husband; her long hair fell to her side like a veil of a waterfall. "He is, dear." the queen looked at the child wrapped in a thick cream-colored fabric in the king's arms.

Their first child.

Their first treasure.

And the mother's love grew.

A knock from the door forced the king to direct his gaze towards the direction, sighing in content when he saw Kaien, the court physician of their kingdom, with the familiar figure stood next to him. It was the Altar Medium, Luka Crosszeria - a demon betrayed his own kind and sided with humans for his own personal reasons. Though, the king never bothered to ask it as he respected Luka's wish.

Besides, the fallen demon had proved himself to be a worthy warrior that had served him, his family and his kingdom for the past years. His physical features never changed and remained to look like a man in his mid-twenties. But the king knew better that Luka was older than everyone in the kingdom combined.

Kaien bowed his head and smiled once his gaze fell on the sleeping infant while Luka curtsied formally, the strap of the curtana sword attached around his waist. "Felicitations, my lord." he said without falter in his string of words. Luka then lifted his head when he felt a calm tug on his shoulder. "My friend." the king nodded at his most trusted warrior and physician "Formality is not needed when it's only us."

It was silent for a few seconds before Kaien conversed, "Ahh...he has his mother's nose." The monarch laughed but not too loud to wake his few hours old son. "That's what I've been trying to inform my beloved wife here but it seems that she's keen to believe that our son has my good looks." he smirked a little bit.

"Oh husband of mine, flattery will get you nowhere." she cooed tiredly, her eyes fluttered weakly.

Kaien shook his head in amusement, "Forgive me, sire. But these attitudes of yours have never changed."

"So do you, my friend. So do you." and with that, the king ushered the quiet Luka (who witnessed the whole scene quietly) to come closer to them. The babe stirred a little in his father's embrace. The mother now was fast asleep as the heavy fatigue pushed her into a deep slumber. She probably would regain her consciousness in another few hours.

"Your desire, my lord?" The fallen demon asked - carefully to keep his distant from the infant. He had learned that innocent children could trace his origin and when they felt it - they would cry, fear of his existence as they could only feel the demon blood ran inside him. He did not blame those petite souls. Demons were to be feared and hated. Every human agreed on that fact. Well, most of them.

So when the king himself asked Luka to hold the baby, the demon had to blink. "My lord?" he repeated.

"Hold him." the royal man requested again.

"But my lor-"

"Just...just hold him, Luka,"

Therefore, he obeyed and the first thing that happened was a gentle wriggle of the child in his hold. For the very first time - he felt anxious and weak, scared of hurting the new life. However, Luka was stunned at the sight of the baby tried to reach out for him despite his eyes remained close - as if he knew Luka was there.

"Well - look at that." the king's voice was low and impressed. "Our little prince has taken an interest in you. Our little Zero."

Zero...

Beautiful name for a beautiful child. Luka let a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips but the long bangs of his prevented it from being seen by the king and the physician. "Will you be his guardian then, Luka?" the king questioned and Luka was confused by it. The man just had to command him to be his child's protector and he would do it. No need to ask for his consent.

"If that is what you desire, my king. Then I shall fulfill the duty."

"No." the monarch sighed, running his fingers over his silver hair. "I want you to do it because you want to do it. I need not a man who will blindly follow my orders. I need a man who can protect my most beloved son even if it means he has to rebel against me. I hope you can be that person."

Luka stayed quiet. His hardened stare was on the infant and it confused him of why he felt the sudden pull towards the small life. It scared him of how strongly he desired to protect the prince. He wavered to choose his own decision but in the end, it wasn't a difficulty at all. Not when the prince raised him chubby hand again and took a grip of his long raven hair as if motioning for Luka to don't leave him alone. The babe wanted him to stay. So Luka made up his mind and nothing would change it.

_"Uai oly tefy."_ _(You are mine)_ the demon whispered in Zero's ear, only for him and the child to hear. Luka offered Zero to his king before he kneeled in front of his ruler, his gloved right hand on his chest while his eyes sturdily pointed at Zero, unblinking and filled with determination_."E qedd fyjyl xyslou uai."_ _(I will never betray you)_ he chanted in his mother language, ignoring the confused look from Kaien and the king. _"E qedd fyjyl dyojy uai." (I will never leave you)._His palm balled into a tight fist. Yes, from now on, Zero would be his everything.

_I am yours as much as you are mine, Zero._

* * *

><p><strong>X_X<strong>

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
